


Zoo Funding

by TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm



Series: The More Things Change [3]
Category: Primeval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm/pseuds/TheEyeofTheOncomingStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to The More Things Change (the multi-chapter story, not the series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zoo Funding

Wellington Zoo, 2007

* * *

 

A blonde zoologist sat in a lizard cage, watching the zoos' newest additions, two Philippine Sailfin lizards, not mate.

"What do you need?" She asked. "Mood lighting, a Frank Sinatra record?"

Her boss walked up to the outside of the cage. "How are Brad and Angelina?" He asked.

"Totally gay," Abby answered. "But otherwise fine."

"Can I have a word, please?"

Abby had an idea what he wanted to talk about. She heard that the zoo's funding might be cut, and the lizard program might by one of the things to go first. She got out of the cage.

"Some of the zoo's funding has been cut. And I've been asked to slim down some of the projects."

Abby looked away. "And my job comes under the heading of instant weight loss, right?"

"Actually, no." He said. "We decided to slim down the bug house, and one of the people there is transferring to the lizard house. Being our resident expert, I was wondering if you might be able to help train them."

Abby nodded, grateful that she wouldn't have to search for a new job.


End file.
